The present invention relates generally to sealing devices four sound or air insulation, such as those between a first and a second are defined by the structure where the sealing devices are mounted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealing mechanism for a wndow set in which the sealing mechanism is disposed around one window which is separated from another window, and then is operable to move toward said another window for effectuation of a seal or insulation between the inner and outer sides defined by the window set, i.e., to create an airtight condition for the window set.
Windows or window sets capable of insulating or sealing air and sound on the outside from the inside are available. In one example, the window itself can be pivotally and slidably moved toward or away from the window frame, generally by the guidance of pins and tracks or the like when a substantial force for moving the window is applied. Along the window sash, the window is suitably provided with sealing means, e.g., resilient, compressible rubber material, which cooperates or mates the window frame to produce a seal or insulation effect. In this concentration, it is necessary to have a space sufficient enough to accommodate the window while it is moved away from the window frame.
It is known that a sliding window, although convenient, cannot obtain a tight insulting contact between the window and window frame. To retain the convenience of the sliding-tupe window while making it more weather efficient, e.g., a better seal and more airtight, the invention has proposed a device which is carried by the window so that normal opening and closing operations are not affected, and which can efficiently create a satisfactory insulating seal.